


Son of Kakarott

by Nywe, Renata70



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Broly is like a cat, Casual Reminder the Son Family is Royalty, Dubious Consent, Goku is a dork, Inappropriate Use of a Tail, Intersex, Intersex Saiyans, Kind of Underage, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Mpreg, Nakedness, Tails, belly bulge, mentions of attempted murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nywe/pseuds/Nywe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renata70/pseuds/Renata70
Summary: Gohan accidentally finds Broly in the ice early -- Broly finds himself drawn to Gohan - again.Oh boy is Goku not going to be happy.





	1. Campfire in the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I started shipping Broly and Gohan, honestly... I think I should blame the movies. And my friends egging me on.
> 
> "Kind of Underage" as in, he's a late teen, but he's also been in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber... So is he an adult? He's physically and mentally an adult, but is a teenager if you go by year. That's why it's "kind of".

Gohan had a bad feeling. Something was going to happen... He didn't know what, exactly, but he definitely felt the need to protect his loved ones. To especially protect his mom and the boys...

However, he knows he's been slacking in his training... but he can't ignore his studies either. The best thing to do was to camp out for a week on his own, and test himself to see how well he can balance both.

And sure, the snow is cold as H E double hockey sticks, but it's important to train in different climates. He could find an unoccupied cave to bring out the capsule house.

First though, he'd have to make sure he was decently far from civilization, but close enough to a river or lake, just in case. He squints towards the village he does see... and decides he does not want to know what they're doing. It looked odd from afar... Surely he was seeing things.

Gohan turns away and follows the river downstream, tugging his coat tighter around himself as he looks for a good place to set up camp. Frankly, he's amazed the river isn't frozen despite the snowy surroundings. The lake wasn't frozen either... Just some spots of ice he could sprawl out on.

He pauses and stares as he spots what looks like an old crater. It didn't look super old but it did look a few years old... How weird... Gohan looks towards the crater a little longer, curiosity practically begging him to look. He feels a bit disheartened when he still, after all these years, tries to let his tail sway on its own... only for a phantom pain to lance his back, and a sense of loss to fill his heart. He missed his tail... but he did understand why it kept being removed...

Gohan sighs, and stops fighting the urge to investigate, floating to the edge of the crater to get a peek first. Maybe there was something he could -- was that a Saiyan pod? Where was the Saiyan?

Zipping over to the pod, he peeks inside, heart thrumming, and catching a scent... a familiar scent... like campfires, which was odd, Gohan decides, as he looks around, because he's surrounded in snow and ice. He picks up an... oddly familiar necklace. One large jewel in the middle, golden metal... looks like it could belong to Saiyan royalty or something.

There's a slight throb in his chest, and he finds himself immediately looking down. He squints a little... someone was in the ice? He can feel ki from them, so was able to determine that they were still alive. Gohan can't just stand back and let them stay there! He has some senzu on him... and extra capsules. Floating up just a bit, he capsulizes the pod, then zips the pocket with the senzu and the capsules.

Diving into icy water was definitely not on the agenda but...

Gohan takes in several deep breaths, attempting to prepare himself for the extreme cold that was about to bite into his skin. At least it was semi melted otherwise he'd have to punch his way to the bottom, which would not only waste time but cause injury.

He dives into the icy depths and barely holds back a shriek of discomfort. Bitterly, he thanks the cold for making him need to pee. So darn rude.

As Gohan gets closer, dread and familiarity practically choke him -- it's not until he's grabbing the ice formation, that he realizes it's Broly.

Broly, who had been super fixated on killing him as a child, no matter how much his dad and Tora and Piccolo and even Vegeta tried to get in the way. He'd felt like they had been playing a deadly game of hot potato.

Heck, there had been a moment when he'd blacked out and woke to his thigh stinging something fierce. Later he learned he'd been bit... but it never healed, even with his healing and a senzu.

And right now, that same bite was throbbing. As Gohan lifts Broly in the block of ice, he wonders if he'd been bit on purpose. He also wonders if Broly will be more in control of himself, especially now that no one was trying to control him...

Bursting out of the water, he moves to land Broly outside the crater, and kneels, holding his hands out to thaw him steadily. If he did it too fast, he could make him go into shock. First, his head and chest. At least his own energy would dry his own clothes... The Legendary Saiyan likely would need his jacket.

Gohan doesn't understand why he's helping him, not when he's half convinced Broly would try to kill him once he was free. He does recognize that it felt... right.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, you know..." Gohan says softly, flinching when Broly took a breath now that his head was thawed some, but his teeth began to chatter, so Gohan leaned a little closer, "Like... ten years or something... Have you been frozen that whole time, Broly?"

The teenager watches Broly's head ease back some, watches his nose flare and watches a pale tongue lick pale, chapped lips. He doesn't even realize he mirrors the liplicking. Broly groans quietly, and sounds like he tries to say something, but it seems like his voice isn't cooperating with him.

Hell, it doesn't even seem like he's conscious.

"I got your pod for you... You're in bad shape... Just... Let me take care of you, you don't have to try and kill me this time..." Gohan shifts to move a little lower, steadily melting the ice at Broly's wrists and middle, which, at least, seemed to help with the teeth chattering.

"Mi...ne..." Gohan looks to him again, then shakes his head. Broly is definitely not conscious. What was his? The pod? He knows that, he just said that.

"You're getting color back in your skin, now... That's really good... Just promise me you won't blast me to smithereens." Gohan actually chuckles a little this time, moving lower.

Broly's chattering altogether seems to ease up once his crotch was thawed and warmed and -- Gohan flushes as he nearly face plants Broly's erection when he moves down some. It's probably just because of the heat and energy he's using to thaw him... that's all.

"Almost done..." Gohan clears his throat as he steadily makes his way down his legs, "Then I guess we'll nap first and then I'll feed you." He's amazed that so much of Broly's clothing is intact.

Finally, he pulls his hands away, a little tired from using so much energy on someone else, especially someone so much larger than him. Gohan wiggles some to tug the now dry, and warm jacket off. It wouldn't completely fit Broly but it was better than nothing.

"I'm going to put my jacket on you until I find a place to put up camp." Gohan tells him, and sits on his thighs before tugging him up and further, so that Broly's head was resting on him as he did his best to get the jacket on. He does pause with the jacket part way on and reaches in to get a senzu. Broly's arms were too long, but he has bracers anyway, even if his hands were uncovered... his chest was wider than Gohan's, so closing the jacket wasn't working but he closed it most of the way. Gohan takes a deep breath, letting out a sigh as he runs his fingers through Broly's hair. He pops the senzu in his mouth to chew it for Broly, before tilting his head enough for him to push the chewed bean into the Legendary's mouth. Gently, he closes his mouth and tilts Broly's chin up, rubbing gently downward along Broly's throat to get him to swallow.

Broly swallows after a few rubs and Gohan sighs in relief.

With the way Paragus had talked and acted... it made Gohan wonder if Broly had ever had any kind of actual affection in his life... if he'd ever had a friend. He sighs again, and pulls his arms under Broly's pits, floating up some, then adjusting him to wrap an arm around his waist and to hold one of Broly's arms cover his shoulder.

His ki felt stronger, at least... Weaker than he'd ever felt it, but stronger than it had been at the bottom of the crater.

Gohan lifts up higher into the sky... He didn't want to go above tree level so he could keep Broly warmer, but it would limit his view and potentially make finding a camp take longer.

"We'll find a spot... We can go a little further, I see another lake." Gohan doesn't know why he's still talking to him, Broly's unconscious.

Making sure he has a firm grip on the older Saiyan, he makes his way towards the lake he spotted, able to hide in the tree tops afterall. He doesn't smell humans nearby, just animals and fresh water, so that's a good sign.

It's about ten minutes later that Broly groans, flexes some, but remains asleep. Gohan lets out a nervous little laugh, "Almost there big guy... Hold on for me." why would he hold on for him? He hated his dad for some reason. And had tried to kill him. And nearly succeeded.

Sighing in relief as they cleared the trees and came face to face with a wide lake, Gohan spotted some caves across the water with decent cover. It looked secluded, and felt secluded, as he felt most of the animals where he currently was and to the side.

"Just a bit more, Broly..." Gohan offers, voice firm. He floats across the lake, a little faster -- thankfully, the lake isn't as wide as the forest he'd just floated through. It only took a couple minutes before he floated towards the entrance of a particularly quiet cave, "Hello?"

There was a light echo, and it looked deeper. Taking a breath, Gohan floats in deeper. There were plenty of cave mushrooms, even a little pond on one side of the entry, which looked like it lead out the deeper it went. Gohan wonders if it's connected to the lake. That curiosity lead to the playful side of him declaring potential treasure.

He pokes his head into the second room of the cave after following a curvy, craggy hall, and is frankly surprised at how empty and large it is. There's another body of water before a hill forms up higher than the rest of the cave.

He could totally build a secret hideout here. The adventurer in Gohan vibrates with excitement.

Okay, Son Gohan, pull it together. "Man... Broly... I hope you like adventuring because that's the kind of feeling this place has."

He floats up to the top of the hill and touches their feet down so he can more safely retrieve the correct capsule from his jacket after releasing Broly's arm. Gohan clicks the capsule and tosses it, letting out a relieved breath as the capsule house is revealed. Quickly, he makes their way inside and closes the door then eases Broly into a chair.

"Okay big guy, I'm going to turn on the heat, check the bed and the clothes... Then I'm going to strip us and we're taking a nap." Gohan explains, walking to the thermostat first, then towards the bed. He tugs the blankets back then heads for the closet. Delighted, he tugs down a couple extra blankets, glances at the clothing, then returns to the bed, before heading over to Broly.

Gohan strips off the jacket and hangs it up, pausing when the golden necklace falls out of it and onto the floor. He leans down and picks it up, setting it on the table he had Broly parked at. He reaches out then, taking a moment to figure out how to remove his bracers from his wrists before moving to his shoes and shin guard combo. Figuring out the bracers made removing those as well a whole lot easier. Gohan pushes them aside then half hoists Broly up again, moving him towards the bed and laying him down before stripping his pants off of him, as well as the... rolled top? So he _did_ have a top. Well... now Gohan just felt silly.

With Broly bare as the day he was born, Gohan moves and situates him under the covers, pulling them up over his shoulders (personally amazed he could fit) then takes the other two comforters to pull them over the bed and Broly, too.

"I'll be right back... Don't worry." Gohan swears he heard a little grunt of... protest maybe. He shakes his head and picks up the clothes, moving towards the bathroom. He unravels the clothing and spreads them out some so they can dry, then strips himself and does the same with his clothes -- just in case.

Blushing darkly, he makes his way back out into the main room and drops his shoes next to Broly's. Gohan dims the lights before crawling into bed next to Broly. Feeling how cool his skin still is, Gohan swallows his embarrassment and flings an arm and a leg over him, wiggling closer and pressing his chin and mouth to a shoulder.

"Rest now... You'll feel better..."

Broky sucks in a deep breath, as if he were consciously relaxing. Gohan falls asleep to Broly's breathing and the methodical throbbing of his pulse he can feel through his arm.


	2. Caramels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings of non-con/dub-con just to be safe.

The room smelled of campfires. It was warm and comfortable where Gohan lay, especially at his back and between his --

\-- oh.

Gohan swallows thickly, flexing his thighs slightly as he shifts, squeezing around the large... **large** extremity between his legs... he wonders if Broly is conscious, because the larger Saiyan suddenly rolls his hips against him and purrs. Gohan shudders, pushing his hips back just subconsciously.

Gohan's eyes fly open -- Broly, that's right..!

Arms constrict some around his arms and torso leaving Gohan to wiggle some, surprised. Broly's purring gets louder and he tugs Gohan back against him a little tighter before rolling his hips and slowly thrusting between thighs and against the halfbreed's sexes, gathering slick. Gohan jerks some and trembles, feeling his sensitivity climb and toss in his belly.

Feeling his face burning, he looks down into the covers and down his own body, embarrassed to see that _yes, he was very, very erect_ and... and the fat head of Broly's cock kept disappearing over and over again -- striking a most sensitive place. Or, rather, places. Mostly against his vagina and his clit, as well as the sensations that came from a cock rubbing against the back of his testes.

"Kakarott's boy..." Broly's -- scratchy, strained voice rumbled at his neck, "Why are you big?"

Gohan freezes, surprisingly short of breath, til large fingers pinch a nipple and he jolts, thighs hugging the monster between them. It's... huge, and both the Saiyan and Human in him uh... they want it, that's for sure. Was he drooling?

"It's been... ten years..." Gohan manages finally, rolling his hips back then up and forward, rubbing sticky, thin slick along the Legendary's cock -- seeking the movements from before.

"Is this what a Saiyan... maturing into their heat smells like?" Broly rumbles, and Gohan feels himself fill with confusion and a sudden urge to run, for some reason... what the heck does Broly mean?

A tongue, accompanied by teeth at his neck make Gohan jolt, and launch out of bed, sticky slick down the insides of his thighs to his knees -- only getting away because he lacked his tail, as Broly made a grab for the non-existent appendage..

He could have _sped_ away... but for some reason, he wanted Broly to catch him... which raises the question: why did he bolt in the first place? Gohan... did not understand what his body wanted. It was confusing and he felt like he had no control... that scared him more than the potential of Broly killing him because he was his father's son.

"Son of Kakaroooott!" Broly's deep, hungry voice came -- even powered down, Gohan could feel the strength in Broly's voice and... it made him feel different... needy. It didn't help that his gut made it feel like he should call out to the larger Saiyan.

Broly nearly catches him again before he can open the door -- but he manages to slip out and dart through the cave. It feels like Broly is breathing down his neck but Gohan is at least aware enough to know he's physically further back, even if he is quickly gaining on him.

Gohan's nerves feel like they're on fire, his adrenaline pumping like mad... and as he bursts completely out of the cave, it feels like there's waves of almost debilitating heat shooting through his belly and spearing his spine. He pauses just briefly once he clears the mouth of the cave -- which just happened to be enough time for Broly to tackle him into the snow, making Gohan yelp as the light, cold, frozen particles poofed up into the air some over and around them.

The demi Saiyan had severe coldness at his front and surprisingly intense heat at his back. He'd really recovered that quickly?

Well, he _is_ Saiyan.

Broly puffs at his neck and licks along his skin, "Kakarott..." Gohan feels his belly sink and only then does he protest, half flailing and jerking his elbows back at Broly, trying to get him with his legs even though one leg was trapped between the larger Saiyan's. He catches him with a third strike of his elbow, and uses his free leg to push himself and Broly up. He may be his father's son -- but he isn't his father. It's weird... the jealousy he feels...

They roll thanks to Gohan's efforts, who manages to twist in Broly's arms. He snaps his teeth at him, lips pulled back to show snarling, clenched teeth, pulling himself up to sit on his pelvis, and growls at Broly, red cheeked as he feels the very obvious erection following the curve of his ass -- and tries to ignore it, he swears he does.

Trembling some, he leans in to growl in Broly's face -- who seems rather melancholy, if not for the heat in his eyes, "I am _not_ Kakarott... So _fuck you_!" Gohan jumps up and attempts to escape again, feeling hurt and idly wondering if only his immediate family realizes he's his own person.

Gohan doesn't have long to dwell on his upset as he feels a hand at his hip and a thumb pressing into the gently fuzzy spot where his tail used to be. He splutters and his legs give out, knees slamming down into the snow, partly cushioned, only for him to be pinned underneath Broly, his hips pushed up some with Broly's length between his quivering thighs, and cheek pressed towards the ground.

"Get... get off of me --" Gohan protests -- whines, panting softly despite not being winded, his head feeling fuzzy and semi-pleasant. It takes him a moment to realize he's rubbing back against Broly. Consciously, he forces himself to stop, even if it causes him to tremble. He could always blame the cold.

He seizes up and cries out in shock however, when a blunt nail scratches over the stub of his tail and pain lances up his spine. His vision winks out briefly in static-y pastels and he comes to to a large tongue licking his neck. Gohan groans softly, feeling oddly relaxed.

"I know you are not Kakarott, Gohan... You're the heir of Kakarott, the son of Kakarott..." there's a hand smoothing along his bite-scarred thigh, pressing along the scar itself and making Gohan gasp and whine -- the intensity of the heat from the bite scar felt... good, so, so good, "You're matured enough to be claimed now... instead of just marked." Broly rolls his hips and grinds between Gohan's legs and his own fingers firmly.

"What... why -- don't I get a saa-AAAay!?" Gohan cries out as teeth test the sensitive skin of his neck and the head of Broly's cock nudges behind his testes and against a particularly sensitive spot. His hips jerk and squirm, his face and ears and neck all burn as his heart races. He _wants_ it so bad.

"And what do you say, little halfbreed?" Broly draws his teeth to Gohan's shoulder, then back to his neck when Gohan takes too long to answer, causing him to whimper some.

Oddly (to him), he felt more fluids between his legs, and he hears Broly hiss softly. The pad of the thumb rubs into his tail spot, followed by a long, slow drag of a blunt nail. Electricity arced up Gohan's spine as he lets out a short scream, the pleasure-pain making him shake and drool as he presses his own face into the snow, chomping down on a mouthful.

"Gohan." Broly purr growls, rolling his hips some, the swollen head of his cock catching between the slick folds behind his testes and making Gohan's breath hitch on a whine, "Stop me, Gohan..." Broly presses his nose to the younger's neck -- who quietly shakes his head in embarrassment, refusing to tell him 'no'. Even if logic screamed at him... his instincts were stronger. Both the Saiyan and Human sides of him refused to back down. His pride, in particular, was making him feel feisty, made him want to bite back (literally), but an ache in between his legs throbbed with need, and the next roll of Broly's hips has the head of his cock catching at his breeder's opening, then slipped past and outside of his opening, upsetting Gohan and causing him to cry out wordlessly with need and frustration.

"I want it!" Gohan bites out, panting and growling as he bucks his hips impatiently.

He swears he can feel lips smile against his skin before Broly speaks, "Want what, sweet thing?" he inhales at Gohan's neck, breathing in the scent of sweet caramels. His sweet thing really was sweet...

Gohan was going _mad_ , dammit. It was like he was teetering at the edge of a cliff and he was dangling by a rope on its last strands, "I dunno I just -- want iiiIT!!" his voice hitches as Broly tilts his hips up and, the nail of his thumb pressing into the fuzzy tail scar -- fingers grip his hips, using that opportunity to press into Gohan til his body offered resistance -- his cervix. The idea of fully claiming the smaller, pure hearted Saiyan was --

Broly couldn't put it into words.

Gohan's body locks down around Broly's cock as the fullbreed feels liquid and slick splash against his own testes when he pulls his hips back slowly, which, in of itself, causes Broly to growl and hiss -- the halfbreed was tighter than he'd expected and it'd been so long since he'd indulged, even before the ice. He didn't want to disappoint his mate.

Broly pulls too far and springs free of Gohan's breeder, causing the demi Saiyan to let out a soft, frustrated sob -- only briefly though, as the Legendary managed to mostly flip him over, one of Gohan's legs between his and the other over Broly's hip. Reaching down, Broly pinned both his wrists above his head with one hand into the snow, and grasps Gohan's leg over his hip so he can push back in easier. Gohan cries out as his mind goes blank except for the pleasure and need and want -- and Broly watches his head tilt back and his body arch sharply, feeling him clamp down again -- feeling slick splash against his thigh and watching cum from his almost mate's cock drizzle onto his own belly. Broly takes advantage of Gohan's state, feeling smaller fingers grasp at his hand the best they could, and rolling his hips to push _deeper_ to attempt to breech his womb.

Broly feels something furry against his leg but pushes the thought away as Gohan _looks_ at him with his teeth bared and an odd, golden shine to his eyes, rimming the brown and the blown pupils.

"That -- I want that! Move!" Gohan pants, snarls, rolling his hips against Broly's and making him internally curse as he's caught by surprise.

His surprise is only momentary as the need to please his potential, half claimed mate overwhelmed everything else -- and he snaps his hips, eliciting a sharp shriek of 'yes!' from the demi Saiyan.

Broly puffs, trying to contain himself and keep as calm as he can. He doesn't want to split him in half, of course -- but only a few thrusts and Gohan was already making it difficult to control himself. Especially with that damn rolling of his hips and the squeezing around him. He's amazed his tiny body can take him. Even powered down, he was still nearly two feet taller.

"Broly!" Gohan snaps his teeth at him, impatient, trying to pull him closer with the leg at the Legendary's hip, and a tail wrapping around Broly's wrist, yanking him over him and pulling him deeper. Gohan arches against him with a short cry, hips jerking almost wildly.

Dammit. Why did this family drive him up the wall?

Gohan, on the other hand, wasn't consciously making decisions, his instincts shoved everything else back -- his gaze does catch the small bulge in his belly, which only serves to arouse him further. He opens his mouth to yell at Broly to move before he _dies_ but Broly seems to get the hint, huffing into his neck as he pumps his hips slow. Gohan wanted faster but never having done... any of this before, the sensations overwhelmed him. He writhes under Broly, babbling softly and moaning breathlessly with the soft, wet slap of skin on skin as their pelvises met.

Broly growls at his neck, teeth drawing along skin, tongue flicking out against a scent gland, rolling his hips rather slow but in fluid, firm thrusts, feeling Gohan not only flex each time, but his legs bounce slightly. He's about to bite Gohan, but it's the younger who sinks his teeth into his neck first, moaning loudly against his skin and holding tight, stubbornly, and the Legendary feels a rush of confused emotions, but mostly eagerness and need. Gohan's emotions. Almost automatically, Broly sinks his teeth into Gohan's neck, lapping at the fresh blood as he lets go some, pounding suddenly into Gohan with quick abandon, listening to the obscenely loud slick slapping of skin on skin.

"Oh -- ah! Bro'y -- !" Gohan mewls around his mouthful -- and Broly feels awful because he already needs to cum, but the feeling of need and want are what push him over, and he hunkers down on Gohan, cum pumping into Gohan's womb with every snap of his hips in short, frantic thrusts -- each thrust making Gohan squirt some, and almost seeming like each made more cum from his cock smear on their bellies. Broly moves his mouth from Gohan's neck, nudging his head until he can meet his lips with his own. Mewling into the kiss, Gohan manages to free his hands so he can cling to his mate, exhaustion slamming into him like a freight train.

Gohan closes his eyes as Broly breaks the kiss to lap at his neck, probably cleaning more blood. Panting, Gohan lay there, enjoying the attention like his body was telling him to.

"What are you doing to my son!?" came Goku's angry voice, a growl in his tone. The last thing Gohan remembers is Broly covering his body with his and growling.


	3. Marked For a Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku is definitely _not_ happy.
> 
> Poor Broly's confused, and done nothing wrong this time.
> 
> Of course Gohan ended up in a strange situation. Story of his life, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this pair... There's so many different ways to write them.
> 
> Also, just because a Saiyan's been "marked", doesn't mean they've been touched sexually. And of course, just because a Saiyan's been "marked", doesn't necessarily mean that it was consensual. Actions are important.

Next when Gohan woke, he didn't want to move; he felt sore, but also like a limp noodle... and full, content... but needy. It was a strange feeling. At first, he couldn't exactly remember _why_ , until he caught whispering voices. Recognizing them took a second. First he recognized his dad's voice... that was easy -- they'd had to whisper when sneaking out of the house to train or go camping or something, and attempt to avoid mom's wrath... and the other... took a moment to place, until he felt heat throb at his neck.

Broly.

That's right, he'd found Broly in the ice. He hadn't been a danger at the time, so there was no way he was just going to... walk away and let him die. He'd had a pulse. Gohan had needed to find a camp, and for some reason he didn't understand... he wanted it away from people, secluded... he's not sure if he was trying to hide himself, or Broly... or what. Eventually, he'd found a cave and deployed the capsule house, then set to work stripping soaked clothing off of them both as his ki had only really dried them enough to be damp, then turned on the heater. He'd settled Broly in bed and climbed in after, sharing his body heat with him. Gohan felt his cheeks and the tips of his ears burn.

Then he woke up to a purring giant, with a massive erection held between his thighs as Broly licked him and sniffed him. Gohan had soaked up the attention, excited, and wanting more -- but then he felt he had to run.

No, he felt he had to be chased. He'd been excited, not scared. Not even a little scared. Just... playful. The halfbreed had been thrilled when Broly narrowly missed him going out the door. He'd wanted to praise him for catching him when he'd been tackled into the snow.

He'd been fucked -- no, bred, hard -- out there in the snow, until he passed out from all the overwhelming sensations and pleasure.

"Did you even ask him!?" Goku hissed. Broly grunts, and huffs.

"... I just... acted..." Gohan hears Broly's tail thump some on the floor, quickly as if the big guy was irritated. He felt warm -- so he's pretty sure they're inside the capsule house. Then he hears, "... probably because I marked him back then."

Gohan swears he hears, _feels_ murder coming from his father, "Back then? You marked him? What does that even mean?" A shiver runs up Gohan's spine and he decides to make it known that he's no longer asleep by yawning and stretching slowly, feeling his back and joints adjust and pop -- and hot pleasure-pain stabs up his spine and makes his rear ache and his pelvis tingle.

"Owww..." the halfbreed whines, rolling and holding his rump, tail flicking upward towards his spine at the base. He hears shuffling feet and feels his dad's hand ruffle his hair, so tilts his head to peek at him with an eye. Goku grins down at him, kneeling a moment later.

"Hey, kiddo... You okay?"

Gohan squints a little, pouting, "I was sleepin'..." he shifts and rolls back over before sitting up, then rocking back and forth for a second like a bobble-head, eyes not all the way open yet, "... what're you two arguin' about?" he asks sleepily, rubbing at his eyes and trying to ignore the stinging-throbbing in his backside, as well as the shift of warmth at his core.

There's an eerie silence for a moment before Gohan's yawning, rubbing at his eyes, and actually trying to look at them. They're looking -- staring -- at each other. Intensely.

"Dad..?" Gohan prompts and Goku turns a pout to him; the halfbreed wants to laugh because he looks exactly like Goten.

"I was telling Kakarott that I marked you back in the day... When you were small." Broly's low, calm voice came. And no wonder, considering Broly looked rather content if not a bit guilty, "That I claimed you as mine for the future."

The pout leaves Goku's face for rage and Gohan feels like he has whiplash suddenly, "Huh."

"My instincts... I know it... seemed like I was trying to... kill you... but..." Broly lifts his gaze to stare right into Gohan's sleepy eyes, trying to ignore the angry, fuming Goku who could practically be called a 'ball of fire'. Except he literally wasn't on fire, but he certainly felt like it. "... I was trying to take you away. Kakarott -- the Prince's son... the green man... even the Prince himself -- kept you from me." Broly bares his teeth a moment, "But there was a time I was able to at least mark you --"

Gohan felt... so very confused -- but he guesses it does make _some_ sense with how odd Broly had acted. He'd wanted to destroy his dad, yeah, but he kept lunging for _him_ , a child, at the time, and Goku was forced to play hot potato to keep Gohan away from him.

That had been one helluva messy chase.

It'd also been the first time he'd seen Vegeta legitimately afraid.

"-- on your thigh, I bit you. I hoped at the least, that others would leave you alone if my scent was on you." Broly growls softly, clearly upset, and Gohan swears his actual hair is bristling.

" _You're_ the reason behind that?" Goku growls next to Gohan, shifting to get between them -- Gohan's not sure why his dad feels abnormally hostile. Broly's gaze finally shifts to Goku, and he nods once, scowling -- his muscles shifting, twitching like he's refraining himself, his tail more audibly thumping rapidly against the floor.

"My plans were to destroy _you_ and take him with me." Broly scowls, leaning in a bit -- and Gohan's pretty sure he can see the two of them glaring death at each other. He debates if Vegeta being here would make things better or worse, and wonders where Piccolo is.

"You were going to do things to him!" Goku's up on his feet -- Gohan can feel his ki rising -- and Broly rises up to his feet, baring his teeth, and clenching his fists, his own ki rising.

Oh come _on_.

"I wasn't going to do anything to him until he was an adult!"

"That's only a little better!"

"He's _my_ intended!"

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!" Goku screams, throwing his arms in the air, accidentally going Super Saiyan at the same time.

Oh no.

"It means he _will_ be my mate!"

"He's not a cat!"

Gohan has a look on his face that can only be described as "looking into the camera like he's on The Office", as Videl would say. Or Trunks, and Goten would agree with him.

"What does a cat have to do with anything?!" Broly growls -- and great, now he's Super Saiyan, too. At least he's not... Legendary. He _seems_ in control.

"Have you even thought about asking him?!" Gohan knew his father could get loud -- hell, they both could, Vegeta made it a game sometimes to bet on who would be louder during 'a screaming match', AKA, training. But this? This was even louder than normal. And so much angrier. He should probably intervene. His stomach growls, which seems to catch both of their attention, but only Broly depowered, big eyed.

"Sweet thing, I will hunt for you, don't move --"

"Wait -- Broly! Stop!" Gohan scrambles to grab for him, clutching the gold bracers that he supposes the massive Saiyan put back on at some point while he was unconscious, "Both of you -- wow -- will you two... calm down a minute --" Gohan shakes his head, and catches a glimpse of Goku pouting but depowering. Thank. Kami. Gohan, still grasping Broly by the bracers, takes several deep breaths as he closes his eyes... a couple minutes later, he opens them, seeing the two in the same exact spots and positions, staring at him. That was totally not unnerving. Totally. "Uh... can everyone just... sit?"

Broly and Goku actually _look_ at each other, and Gohan doesn't realize it until they both sit down (on the bed, thank Kami for Capsule Corp furniture) on the bed, that they'd been giving each other the stink eye. Not that he was surprised.

"Okay, now that we're all sitting..." Gohan pauses, and thinks, hard. Wait, why was his dad here. "Dad, why are you even here?"

Goku goes from salty to pouty, "... Your ki was doing weird things and I got worried..." he lifts a hand and grins sheepishly at Gohan as he rubs the back of his head, "Sooo... King Kai let me come make sure you were okay!" the nervous laugh that follows makes Gohan think that King Kai probably told him not to do anything stupid.

"Okay... well... Broly..." Gohan chews his lips, feeling his cheeks burn some before he actually looks at Broly -- and almost reels in shock at how kicked-puppy-like he looks, "I uh... you... you marked my leg back then, right?" Broly nods, firmly. "To... protect me?" another nod, "Okay, now dad's question _is_ important..." the eighteen year old shifts and rubs his nose, "... does how I feel about it matter?" he hears his dad grumble under his breath some.

Broly recoils some, legitimately big eyed and puzzled, then nods again, "Why wouldn't it?"

"Well, you marked my leg without permission... then said I'm your intended to become your mate..." Gohan's about a million percent sure this is one of those weird Saiyan things he doesn't know about, that Vegeta neglects to tell them the importance of until the middle of an ordeal, or after the fact, "... but you hadn't asked me..."

"And everything earlier!" Goku shouts -- only to pout again as Gohan covers his mouth. He crosses his arms, sulking.

"I marked you without permission, yes... You are who I intend to be with... even though Saiyans supposedly have packs or something..." he didn't know fully either? Gohan finds that interesting... then again, all he'd had was his father, right? "But you are not my mate yet, because I have not asked... Even if we have bonded." Bonded? "As for earlier..." at this, Broly _glares_ at Goku, "We were playing Chase." Goku tilts his head at that -- but Gohan's entire head steadily turns a pretty dark red, and even starts to reach down his neck.

The way he said that -- _Chase_ \-- it sounded like some kind of game, an intimate one... and with the way Broly was looking at him again with surprisingly big, determined eyes on his usually rather melancholic face... he's pretty sure it was a very personal game and had something to do with why he'd... taunted the fullblood into chasing him. Not cruelly, but... playfully.

"And I did ask... and I asked you to stop me." Broly offers, but there's an uncertain warble in his voice.

That's right -- he _had_ asked him, after Gohan had gotten upset and misunderstood, thinking Broly was calling him Kakarott. And then -- he'd been stubborn, and Broly slipped, and... he'd gotten upset and impatient, and plainly said -- demanded he'd wanted it.

"Uh... Gohan? Are you okay?" Goku's voice comes, and even _his_ hand is cool against his face.

"Huh -- wha -- y-yeah! I'm fine! He definitely had my permission!" Gohan says quickly, his voice cracking and squeaking. Broly looks like a very satisfied cat, chest all poofed up, and lips even curled some to look almost like a cat's mouth. The look reminds Gohan of the same look Trunks and Goten get when they're up to something. Goku tilts his head sharply, like a dog or cat would, curiously, wondering what the hell their owner was doing.

"Your voice is doing the funny thing --"

"I know! I'm fine -- I'm just -- memories and --" the youngest is so quick to cover his face that his hands both slap to his face. Ow. Okay... Alright... so, what happened... Training and studying, because something bad might happen -- break from school, perfect opportunity, do it away from people... found Broly, went way away from people for some reason... got them both naked, discovered Broly does wear a top of some kind (because that's totally important)... then woke up, promptly enticed him to chase him, and felt... _insanely_ good after getting aggressive with the usually out-of-control Saiyan. Who had asked his permission. Had made sure.

They bit each other.

Gohan moves a hand to slap against his shoulder and hisses softly, the skin feeling a little bruised. Dropping his other hand, he looks to Broly, seeing the smaller, but matching bite on his neck. Broly still looked like a satisfied cat rather than a kicked puppy at the moment -- his stomach does a few happy flips. Gohan looks to Goku, suddenly worried that he'd disappointed him or upset him or -- something. He'd never wanted to do any of that to his dad... he just wanted him to be proud of him, to love him... and he knows he loves him, that he'd do literally anything for him, as he'd made the ultimate sacrifice for him twice. But Goku doesn't look the least bit disappointed... just worried. The halfbreed looks down... and furrows his brow as his eyes catch the flicking tail, wondering whose it was. He grabs it and yanks -- yelping.

That tail was _his_ \-- how did his tail come back?! Even as he ponders this, his mind supplies him with a brief image of nails scratching along his tail scar... a theory forms, but he couldn't very well test it til later.

"Okay... alright... I have a tail..." Goku looks then, as if having just noticed, and jumps some with a 'woah!!' "I have a tail -- and I don't know what to do with that information." he looks to his dad, chewing his lips, "Broly... hasn't hurt me." honestly, it does sound a bit strange coming out of his mouth, but it was true. Broly puffs up his chest some more, looking, surprisingly, even more pleased. Gohan swears he can hear a deep, rumbling purr.

"Father said you don't hurt your mate." Broly states proudly, "I don't think that counts for training, though." both the Sons look at Broly this time, questioning, and he returns the look, giving a small shrug, like 'what, what'd I say'? "... Sweet thing, you're hungry -- you have to eat -- let me hunt for you." this again -- and he seemed so determined about it.

"No, I'm his father, I'll hunt for him --" Goku protests, but Gohan can hear a little whine in his voice. One he usually had when his mom has defeated him and made him take care of himself.

Broly frowns and... promptly has a staring contest with Goku -- which seems to evolve into a wary, half-hearted glaring contest. Gohan rolls his eyes so hard they nearly roll out of his head (or so he'd like to claim, but anatomically, that was impossible).

"I want to be his mate. I have to do it." the largest Saiyan protests, voice low.

"But _I'm_ his father... Taking care of him is what I do. Willingly."

"I _want_ to take care of him... willingly."

Gohan sighs, then wiggles to get up out of bed, legs stiff and backside aching like nobody's business. He puts a hand up, one on a bed post, stopping the both of them from getting up, "Okay, you two bicker like Trunks and Goten do when they want to do something nice for each other -- so we're going by _my_ rules right now." he doesn't even turn to look at them, but does take a few steps, trying desperately to ignore the stinging pain stemming from his tailbone. Gohan gives in some, and just adds a bit of... flight, or rather, floating, to his step. There, that's so much easier. "I'm hungry, and want a shower, and the fridge is stocked with food. No one's going outside right now..." and this time, Gohan does turn to look at them with a stubborn frown on his face, even if it did come off as more of a pout, his brow furrowed, " _No_ fighting inside! We're gonna sit down, eat, and figure out what exactly is going on, other than I want to jump Broly's bones, so that you two --" he motions to the two of them, glaring as he crosses his arms this time, "-- can stop fighting over _my_ decision. I don't need to be protected from _me_." At least, he really hoped not. "Understand?"

Goku's halo'd head and Broly's long, messy mane of hair both bob as they nod, big eyed at Gohan. Gohan smiles at them, then turns to head into a different part of the capsule house so he can shower. It's a few minutes before either Saiyan looks at each other, but neither speak until they're looking at each other.

"He's like his mother." Goku says first, then laughs nervously. He's trying to process _not_ fighting Broly. Who had kept trying to swipe Gohan as a youth, and had just -- done those naughty things to him! Out in the snow! But he had to respect his son's wishes. He trusted him.

"I was about to ask where that came from." Broly rumbles, then looks thoughtful. Goku rubs at the side of his neck, then clears his throat before offering his hand. "What's this, Kakarott?"

"A truce. A 'I won't fight you, if you don't hurt him' kind." Broly eyes him skeptically.

"... I was the one wanting to fight you to begin with... remember?" Goku grins sheepishly, but Broly continues, "However, you are my potential mate's father... I don't want him to be disappointed in me." reluctantly, he takes Goku's hand, wondering what he was supposed to do with it, but Goku does it for him, shaking his hand. Broly seems to get the gist of it before shaking his hand too firmly and accidentally yanking Goku over, "Why did you fall over?"

"You... really don't know your own strength, do ya' big guy?" Goku asks, pushing himself back up and shaking his hand with a little laugh. Broly just gives him a look of confusion.


	4. Tails? Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiyans: How to Have a Surprisingly Nice Talk

Gohan sits cross-legged on the bed he'd woken up earlier on, lips pursed, skin flushed, dressed in a loose shirt and shorts as he rubs at his hair slowly with the towel around his neck.

"Like I said dad -- I was just... looking for somewhere to study and train on my own." he really hopes his dad gets the hint of 'don't tell Piccolo'.

Goku's head tilts slowly, his brow furrowed quizzically. He's sitting next to a pouting Broly, who actually had his gi unrolled from around his waist and up -- Gohan thinks this is extremely unfair, because it's quite suiting to him. So rude...

"Uh... studying and training... on his uh..."

Gohan's face goes beet red and he's on his knees suddenly as he throws the damp towel in Goku's face, "DAD NO!" it's then he hears a sheepish giggle from his father, and sees Broly turn his head to look at Goku, trying to suppress a smile. Of course they both thought it was funny! Now that the tension seemed like it was gone...

Basically, 'Saiyans? Behave? You got jokes.'

"Sorry, sorry -- hey, Gohan -- when'd you get your tail back?" Goku asks, cheerily, untangling the thrown towel and tossing it back to his oldest. Gohan looks very confused for a minute, like he had no idea what he was talking about, then turns his head slowly to glance over his shoulder. He balks as he sees his tail, wiggling lazily -- how had he not noticed?! Is that why he'd felt 'better'?

Broly raises his hand and clears his throat, "Well... I think maybe it was because of me?" the large, lanky Saiyan suggests. Identical pairs of eyes turn their attention to him, questioning, "It wasn't there at first... but I think I scratched over your tail scar... then it just... seemed to be there. It kept grabbing me."

Goku's mouth forms a soft 'o', brows raising with a look of understanding. Because that _totally_ made sense. Gohan rubs at his hair again, quiet and thoughtful. That would explain that sudden, but brief intense feeling that was definitely not that glorious dick inside of him --

"Uh, Gohan? You okay? Yer awfully red right now..." Goku says slowly, leaning forward in the chair he'd dragged in earlier. Instead of throwing his towel this time, he yanked it over his face and kept scrubbing at his hair, even though he's pretty sure his hair was as dry as it was going to get with the towel as damp as it was.

"I'm... I'm fine, dad..!"

"Hmmm..." Goku's quiet for a minute, and Gohan's sure he's scrutinizing him as he 'dries' his hair. He doesn't speak again until Broly mimics Goku with the same sound.

Logically, Gohan knew he meant the tail thing, not the 'dick boning the life out of him' part... and okay, he also knows he's been a little high-strung lately -- "What!?"

Goku and Broly both looked at Gohan owlishly as the Demi Saiyan tugs the towel down to his lap, puzzled, heads tilted in the same direction. That's not fair at all... what was this? Cuteness Intervention? What's the intervention for!?

"Ya' know -- I miss my tail... and now we know what they're all about so it's not so dangerous to have 'em anymore!" Goku sure is chipper as he talks, hopping to his feet and untying his sash before anyone can stop him to drop his pants. He turns some, sticking his bare ass out some as he tugs up his gi top and shirt, presenting his tail scar.

"Dad!" there's a resounding smack as Gohan facepalms too hard, leaving a red print over his face -- which brings tears to his eyes because _ow_ now his face hurt.

"What? It's nothin' you guys don' have." Goku cocks an eyebrow, looking at his son like he was the weird one here. With the look on Broly's face, maybe Gohan _was_ the weird one here.

Broly's tail wiggles at the end lazily as the massively tall Saiyan simply pokes at the tail scar. Gohan's further convinced _he_ , himself is the weird one as Goku just giggles quietly.

"Ey that tickles big guy..."

"It feels like Gohan's did." Broly says simply, like he was looking at one of Goten's and Trunks's self-designated art projects instead of well... a tail scar and his father's ass.

"Okay but -- have you considered it might not work since dad is kinda _dead_?" Gohan asks, voice softening at the end. Goku makes a soft 'o' shape with his mouth again, a look of realization on his face.

Broly looks at them like they're crazy, "What are you talking about? He's right here. I poked him." simultaneously, Goku and Gohan pointed at the halo above Goku's head. Broly's brow furrows further as does his frown.

"I'm just... uh... breaking the rules right now! That's all~" Goku laughs nervously, rubbing at the back of his head with one hand, not even bothering to be cautious about his pants being down at his ankles.

"D-Dad..!" Gohan protests, brow raising in concern, but Goku just shakes his head some with a little smile.

"It's okay, really -- it was important, you're always important, Gohan." Goku's smile spreads a little more, dimples pressing in slightly, and Gohan wants to cry because his dad is so damned purehearted... and also because the pureheartedness is how Goku had died twice to save him.

No! Nope! Stop that, depressing thoughts! Now is _not_ the time!

"I agree with Kakarott." Broly deadpans, his arms crossed -- and he was sitting up straight, stubbornly, his large tail flicking rapidly at the end. Goku laughs and nods, looking pleased. Gohan feels his cheeks burning as he covers his face with both hands, but lets out a little whine when he notices his ears felt hot, too.

"The big guy's got the right o' it!" Goku announces cheerily -- then gasps suddenly, so Gohan's head jerks up and he sees his dad sitting bare-assed on the chair, hugging himself, and a fuzzy, fluffed out tail twisting and twirling between Goku and Broly. The tail was quite a bit smaller than the Legendary's lazy, tapping tail on Broly's other side.

Oh...

It _had_ worked. Maybe because it was technically still part of his body? That's the quick conclusion that Gohan drew.

Goku shivers suddenly and straightens, pink-cheeked as he grips his knees, "Whew -- that surprised me!"

"... it seemed like the opportune time." Broly states -- it sounds an awful lot like he was trying to explain himself, but Goku just laughs and pats at his forearm.

"Hey, no biggie, Broly! No need to be sorry~"

"I wasn't --" Broly flushes darkly, clearly embarrassed.

"Shhh~" Goku puts a finger in front of his lips. Gohan stares between them, feeling like there was surely a camera hidden somewhere, and this was all just a really weird tv show pilot. He hopes he's looking at the camera because he's giving it that Meme™ look -- the 'looking into the camera like you're on The Office' one. Then again, this was real life, and that wouldn't make much sense with the rest of the day's events.

Broly's pouting, blushing, and crossing his arms, looking shy and yes, honestly, Gohan finds that the big, lanky Saiyan warrior, all powerful being of the universe... frankly, looks adorable like he is.

"Devils do not apologize... Devils -- like me." Broly claims, chest puffed up, arms still crossed.

Goku grins at him, finally getting back to his feet and tugging his pants back up, tail happily bobbing, "We know other demons -- like Piccolo. Just 'cause ya' are doesn't mean you're bad~"

Try telling that to the crazy cultists, right? Right.

Only then does Gohan notice that Broly's peeking at him with a pout, like he was subtly trying to check for his reaction or something. Gohan only guesses that's what he's doing, as that's what Goten and Trunks do when they do something, but don't know if what they did was good or bad.

"He's... he's right -- what you are isn't as important as who you are." Broly turns his head towards Gohan, brow furrowed some, questioning, and Gohan continues on, glancing at Goku who tugs at his own clothes to adjust them how he liked them, "Like... we're all Saiyan... that's cool and all but... what's important to know is... dad's kind and protective, you're curt and determined... I'm a bookworm --" Gohan points at his own face with a lopsided grin, "-- that speaks more for anyone than just saying we're Saiyan."

Broly looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his head slowly, "Kakarott is loud, especially when people are trying to sleep." Goku whipped his head around to look at Broly with big eyes, looking flabbergasted, almost like he was offended he was tattled on, and Gohan couldn't help himself and burst out laughing, hands in his lap.

"Hey!"

Broly turns his head to look at Goku, lips pursed and brow furrowed still, "It's true. That was my earliest memory." he pauses, and looks grumpy, and Gohan's reminded of a fluffed out, offended cat again, "It still makes me angry."

Goku laughs nervously, scritching at his cheek with a finger as he sits back down, crossing his legs in the chair, "... wait, is that the whole reason you were all 'KAKAROOOOTT!' and tried to kill us?" Broly scoffs.

"Of course. Except Gohan, he was safe." he says it with such a straight face, one would think he was serious.

... oh, oh wait... He was seriously serious?

Gohan wishes there was a camera in the room now, so he could look into it, with Bulma behind the camera all 'psyke!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been struggling with t h i n g s. Things that have been making it very, very difficult to do the things I want to do. Like write.
> 
> I still dunno where I'm going with this quite yet, gonna ping pong some ideas off a friend, maybe... xD

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Dragon Ball series, Akira Toriyama does. I'm just doing this for fun.
> 
> Intersex Saiyans are a view I've unknowingly shared with AlphaLightBearer since I was young... Whoops. Go look at their stuff!


End file.
